


Liana

by Elewenfm



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, High Fantasy, Lupus in Fabula, Original Character(s), Preview
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm/pseuds/Elewenfm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La batalla es inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liana

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato es un intento de fanfic de D&D ambientado en los Reinos Olvidados. Se me ocurrió escribirlo después de haber hecho un test del rol en que te decía que raza, clase, nivel y alineamiento tendrías. En un principio iba a ser un alter ego, pero resulta que cuando me pongo a escribir los personajes hacen lo que les da la gana y terminan saliéndose con la suya. 
> 
> Es mi primer relato publicado en un fanzine hasta el momento, es el primero de muchos, espero. 
> 
> Se puede leer completo en este [enlace](http://www.calameo.com/books/00192100294262099f532) (págs. 112 y 113)

Liana estaba tumbada en su lecho en compañía de Eric, el humano del que estaba enamorada desde que ella regresó de su entrenamiento como druida. Fueron más de ochenta años en los que aprendió lo que necesitaba saber sobre la sabiduría de la naturaleza, su maestro le enseñó diversos conjuros avanzados que le servían para ayudar a los demás. Era capaz de sanar heridas profundas acariciando la fisura del afectado, invocar relámpagos hacia sus enemigos y ordenar que Sombra, su lobo gris, que los desmembrara; ella quería luchar junto a su hermano Raven en una de los centenares de batallas que le relataba cuando era niña. 

No obstante, sabía que era complicado que aceptaran a una druida entre sus filas. La milicia del valle estaba compuesta por elfos y humanos, principalmente, aunque también se podía encontrar algún robusto enano entre sus filas y semielfos, todos eran unos expertos en manejar sus armas: arcos, espadas, hachas o martillos. En Myt Dannor permitían que los magos, hechiceros y druidas vivieran en ella si se comprometían a ayudar a la comunidad pero no contaban con ellos para defenderla porque creían que luchar sin armamento no era valeroso.

Liana se dio la vuelta para besar el torso de su amado, tenía surcos debido a las heridas que había recibido, era un guerrero, igual que su hermano aunque tenían destrezas distintas. Era cálido, le agradaba sentir su calidez en las yemas, su ardiente entrepierna entre sus muslos y también enredar sus dedos entre sus largos mechones dorados.

Sombra dormía a sus pies, siempre lo hacía, a veces dormía incluso con ella y cuando tenían que descansar en la intemperie del bosque después de largas travesías, Liana se abrazaba a él para soportar mejor el frío. El animal toleraba a Eric porque la elfa confiaba en él.  
Esa noche fue tranquila. No obstante, estaban en mitad de una tregua pero no sabían cuanto podía durar, su hermano se había marchado a explorar hacía meses y creí que todavía no había regresado hasta que de pronto irrumpió en su alcoba hecho un torbellino con su larga cabellera blanca agitada por el viento y portando su arco colgado al hombro.

—Vamos, despertad. Es urgente—dijo en voz alta para que ambos se enteraran de que estaba allí.  
—¡Raven!—exclamó su hermana abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarle efusivamente. Liana no se había molestado en vestirse—no esperaba que vinieras ¡qué alegría! ¿Dónde has estado?  
—Ya tendremos tiempo para ponernos al día, imaginaba que Eric estaría contigo y le necesito, ya—apremió el elfo dirigiendo la mirada hacia el humano.  
—De acuerdo, ya voy—dijo este mientras se levantaba de la cama—¿qué sucede?  
—Coge tu espada y tu escudo y acude cuanto antes a la puerta—dijo Raven—pero antes vístete y colócate la armadura.  
— ¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?—quiso saber Liana.  
—Nos atacan los gnolls, centenares de gnolls.  
—Pero…—empezó a decir ella confundida, hacía años que estas criaturas carroñeras no les atacaban ¿por qué lo hacían en ese momento? Aunque en realidad no necesitaban ningún motivo para hacerlo, entonces la elfa pensó que quizá era la situación adecuada para ofrecerse—yo os ayudaré, puedo hacer más cosas además de sanar enfermos.  
—Sabes que no depende de mí, Liana. No te dejarán luchar con tu magia.  
—Pero yo quiero ayudar, Gustav me tiene que permitir que lo haga. Me tiene que dejar que use mi sabiduría para evitar muertes.  
No hablaron mucho más, el elfo y el humano se dirigieron hacia donde estaba reunida el resto de la milicia. Lina les siguió con Sombra detrás de sus pasos. Los arqueros estaban situados en los torreones y el resto de guerreros se preparaban para atacar por tierra. Gustav daba las órdenes y ni se percató de que la druida estaba entre ellos.  
—Hoy demostraré que luchar con magia es igual de valeroso que con una espada, pese a quien le pese—se dijo a sí misma.

(...)


End file.
